User talk:Kuopiofi
When you post, add the Signature-''link'' (button on top, tenth from the right, looks like writing) at the end of your message. I'm not answering to anyone who doesn't do so. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:15, March 2, 2016 (UTC) new idea: Experience Reset Hi, I have another power idea- Experience Reset, the power to reset any/all experience, levels, tier activations, classes, etc. essentially returning the target back to level 1 or 0 (depending on the writer of course) Anything the user may have attained through experience, growth or variables is returned to its original default settings. Technique of Status Elimination and Sub-power of Experience Manipulation I got the idea from the Dragon Hourglass from Rising of the Shield Hero, which if ever needed can reset a targets class, experience and levels back to 1. The original purpose of this was in case something ever went wrong with the class upgrades or if the target didn't unlock the experience or ability paths they wanted. But it can also be used to force targets onto equal playing field. It could potentially also be applied to evolutionary paths as well, as those can also be experience based too. I have a couple users, Sound good?SageM (talk) 21:08, March 24, 2019 (UTC)SageM One other power idea, Health/Vitality Infinitum, the power to have infinitely increasing level of health, life-force and/or vitality. Not to be confused with Absolute Life-Force. I have several users, sound good?SageM (talk) 22:12, March 24, 2019 (UTC)SageM Do mind locking Quantum Foam Manipulation? Since ShadowMonarch keeps removing valid applications from the page saying that they don't count and aren't part of the power. Even though they are currently listed Quantum Manipulation as valid applications, he keeps saying they aren't listed there even though they very clearly are. And Quantum Foam Manipulation is the ultimate form of Quantum Manipulation, which means the same powers that are associated with the original power would be considered as applications/techniques for the advanced/ultimate version of it. Absolute/Meta/Omniverse/Omnipotent powers generally have associated powers as applications due to the advanced nature and greater usage of possible applications for it. He doesn't seem to understand that, even when its been explained and shown to him that he is wrong. I tried talking it out in the comments and even offered proof of my statements, and yet he just removes them and says they don't belong either way. Ok now its gotten out of hand. I tried talking to ShadowMonarch, I even tried reasoning with him. I even asked him to wait first until we heard back from you before making anymore changes when he tried making a compromise. A compromise is meaningless if both people don't agree to it. I wanted to wait until I heard back and gotten final approval or disapproval from you. I suggest the page be locked until further notice. since I tried talking it out in the comments but that doesn't seem to have gotten anywhere. I don't know why this keeps happening lately... He doesn't want to believe that and says they aren't there.SageM (talk) 23:29, March 24, 2019 (UTC)SageM I have one more idea, but I don't know if we already have something similar. The power to receive rewards/benefits/items/powers/asbtract qualities from ending/killing anything. Even things that are harmless, inanimate, or are simply part of the environment. Do we have any power like that? Or can I make one?SageM (talk) 01:42, March 25, 2019 (UTC)SageM Re: SageM and Quantum Foam Manipulation The page included metaphysical applications that don't logically follow from the power, which is based in Quantum Physics. I started a comment thread to address this before I took any action. SageM dismissed the reasoned points of several people, including myself, and took a dogmatic approach to the subject. I realised there was no point in debating him, so I went ahead and edited the article. This led to an edit war. I eventually suggested a compromise solution, which would move Almighty Link and Totality Manipulation to the associations section, indent Absolute Force Manipulation beneath Quantum Energy Manipulation to match its placement on the Quantum Manipulation page (which SageM kept citing), replace Meta Space-Time Manipulation with ordinary Space-Time Manipulation, and leave Omniverse Manipulation untouched. SageM rejected this solution flat-out; again, I decided to just go ahead and implement it. While I admit that my behaviour has been immature, I contend that my proposed changes are correct and that SageM's objections to them are unreasonable. Also, should this really be categorized as an omnipotent power? ShadowMonarch212 (talk) 03:50, March 25, 2019 (UTC) As for your comment about totality manipulation- "Magic is just Science we don't understand." And "Your ancestors called it magic, and you call it science. Where I'm from they are one and the same." Any mystical connection that Totality Manipulation has can be disregarded by several different debates, powers and quotes. Also note that most of the wikia powers do ultimately have connections with Totality Manipulation or make use of it in some way. And the higher level powers tend to have it as an application. Since this is an omnipotent power, moving it would be pointless. As most omnipotent powers have it as an application.~~User talk:Arquetion Also Variations and Associations don't count as being valid? You do realize that associations are still connected to the power and what its potentially capable of doing right? The same goes for variations. After all, most of those associations have those very powers as applications and techniques. So saying it can't have them just because they are only associated with it makes no sense and contradicts the entire point of the wikia.~~User talk:Arquetion Nothing. The quantum foam has no limitations for the simple fact nothing could exist without it. All powers, creations, nothingness, existence, non existence, life, death, reality, order, chaos, elements, etc Everything that is, isn't, won't, will, might, might not, could, could not, and etc. all originated from the Quantum Foam. Basically without it, nothing would be here right now. there would be no universe, multiverse, omniverse or totality. It can't have limitations and you can't be immune to it because absolutely everything came from it and all are connected to it, no matter their origins. Its an omnipotent power for a reason after all.~~User talk:Arquetion The quantum foam was never created, it was always present. Its not a matter for debate, because its the truth. and has been proven conclusively by science. Before there was anything, before time, space, dimension, order, chaos, life, death, existence, nonexistence, creation, destruction, before all it is, all that existed was the quantum foam. It was indescribable space or concept, that is like nothing we could even conceive of as reality or unreality. Originally this was all their was, before all universes, the multiverse, the omniverse, and even the totality. before words and ideas, thoughts and concepts. before the origin of all things. This is all that pre-existence looked like. because there wasn't anything else. And the quantum foam still exists even to this day. Existing on a level so small it makes atoms look like entire universes onto themselves. When everything is gone and the universe has faded into distant memory, it will still be their, because the very concept of time means nothing to something that time emerged from in the first place.~~User talk:Arquetion